


Stay

by just_about_that_relationship (itsmeash)



Series: Kastle drabbles [5]
Category: The Punisher - Fandom, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/just_about_that_relationship
Summary: Frank will always stay when Karen asks him to.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> requested by ethala on tumblr: 9. "My head hurts."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Punisher/Daredevil...I just like to play around with the characters at times.

_"My head hurts."_

"I'm not surprised, you hit the counter pretty hard when you fell down."

"Am I bleeding?"

"No, you're fine. Luckily you missed the corner," Frank assures her, shaking his head.

"That's a relief. I really don't care to go to the hospital." Karen carefully rubs the palm of her hand over the spot where the pain is. "Can you get me an ice pack please?"

"Sure thing." Frank exits the bedroom, heading towards the kitchen. "Next time you're this sick, call or text me," he calls from the kitchen. "This could've been way worse, and if I hadn't come by when I did..."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

Frank comes back into the room and places an ice pack on her head. "It could have gone differently."

"But it didn't," Karen tells him. "I mean, I have an awful head ache and may have a bump forming, but other than that... I'm a-ok."

"You were extremely lucky. Any more to the left and it would've been worse."

"Luck was on my side."

"This time."

Karen can't help but crack a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Frank asks upon noticing it as he sits down on the bed next to her.

"You care about me," Karen muses, smiling brighter as the words leave her mouth. "It's really endearing."

"Yeah... I do."

"Are you sticking around to make sure I stay awake... I mean, I may have a concussion. Don't want to sleep too soon."

"Do you want me to stay?"

Karen nods. "Of course, why else would I have asked?"

"Alright, I'll stay."

"Thank you."


End file.
